Alana Weasley: A History, Part 1
by Read-a-holic2200
Summary: Part 1 in the Alana Weasley series. Alana Weasley is Ron Weasley's cousin, who is adventurous and always sneaks out of the castle with her friends. Using OCs from Submit a Wizard. Please read even if you didn't send in a submission.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here's Chapter 1 of Alana Weasley. This is only a quick overview of her history. There won't be any of the OC's I picked in this chapter, only the ones that I invented (Alana, Juliet, and Twila)**

Chapter 1: A Bit About Myself

Hi, my name is Alana Katherine Weasley, but everyone calls me Lana.

I was born on February 28th, 1980, only two days before my cousin, Ron Weasley, was born. Yes, Ron is my cousin, so are the rest of the Weasleys. My parents are Mark Weasley (Arthur Weasley's brother) and Katherine Farine-Weasley. When I was born, my mum was really sick and we couldn't go home until a week after I was born, just to make sure that she was fine. Although my mum was better, she was still sick, which caused her to die when I was one year old. My dad was sent to Azkaban when I was 6, for a crime he didn't commit (like Sirius's case). The crime was for killing five Muggles in front of eye-witnesses. It wasn't him, although, it was another wizard, and my dad just happened to be there. He took the blame for it, because the other wizard got away, and he knew that the rest of the people there were Muggles. But I'll tell you the full story later.

When my dad was sent to Azkaban, I was sent to live with my uncle, aunt, and cousins, otherwise known as Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, and the Weasleys.

When I got to the Burrow, I stood in shock in the front hall. There were seven kids total, some older than others. I saw one boy pull his sister's hair. She gave him a death glare and then punched him. She started laughing and I did too. When they heard me laugh, all the kids stopped and looked at me.

"Who are you?" the one who looked oldest said.

"Alana Weasley," I mumbled.

"Well, hi Lana," he said. I realized they could only hear the "Lana" part, so that's what they call me now. "I'm Bill Weasley. I'm going into my fifth year at Hogwarts. This is Charlie," he said motioning to another child that looked a little younger than him. "Percy," a boy with horn-rimmed glasses that looked 11, stepped forward and said, "Hello, my name is Percival Mark Weasl—" he started, but didn't finish, as a pair of twins pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the ground.

"MUM!" Percy yelled.

"Yes, dear," Aunt Molly said, coming into the front hall.

"Fred and George pushed me to the ground and broke my glasses," he replied, holding up his broken glasses.

Aunt Molly said a spell which repaired them and turned to the twins who were smiling identical creepy smiles. "Now, Fred, George," she said.

"Yes Mother," they said in unison, still with their creepy smiles on.

"Did you push your brother down?"

"No Mother," the one on the right said.

"We would never do—" the one on the left said,

"—a thing like that," the one on the right finished.

"Don't listen to them Mum!" Percy exclaimed. "They did it and their lying!"

"Fred, George," Aunt Molly said. "No seconds for you at dinner,"

"Okay," they said, looking ashamed. When Aunt Molly left, they introduced themselves to me.

"Hi, I'm Fred," the one on the right said.

"And I'm George," the one on the left said.

"We're twins!" they finished together.

"Yes, they're twins," Bill said, then he whispered to me, "They're pranksters. Don't mess with them."

"I'm Ron," the youngest boy said. He looked about my age. "I'm six."

"Why did you say that?" I asked him.

"I just like people to know how old I am," he said proudly.

"Stop hogging her, Ronald," the little girl said. He gave her a death glare. He obviously didn't like to be called by his full name. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm the only girl of the children and the youngest."

"Well now you have me," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. All the other children looked confused, too.

"I'm staying here forever. My mum is dead and my dad's in Azkaban." Ginny's face lightened up.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Now I have a sister. Not a real sister, but close enough!"

"Wait," Charlie said. "You said your dad's in Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"So Uncle Mark's in jail!" Charlie exclaimed. "He was my favorite uncle. He always told me stories about dragons when I was younger."

"Yes, Mark was a favorite," Uncle Arthur said, coming into the room. "But he was a secret Death Eater. He killed five Muggles in front of eye-witnesses."

"My dad was a secret Death Eater!" I exclaimed. The other children said pretty much the same thing.

"Yes, Lana, he was," Uncle Arthur said. I started crying. Bill put his arm around me.

"I never thought that my dad. My own dad, would be a Death Eater. He was so nice."

"Well, all Death Eaters are nice to their children and most relatives."

"Arthur!" Aunt Molly yelled from the kitchen. "You are not supposed to tell the child like this!" She ran into the room and comforted me.

"Its okay, Lana," she said. "Let's go have some dinner. I made chicken."

"But I don't like chicken," I said.

"You'll change your mind after you have Mum's chicken," Ginny said. "It's the best!"

And, in fact, she was right. Every time after that, I asked for fourths on her chicken and I always got it.

One day, when I was seven, Percy was bugging me to no end, telling me annoying facts that he had told me the day before. That afternoon, when we were having dinner, he said a fact about garden gnomes that I had heard my whole life. He got on my last nerve. My hair stood on end and turned a fiery orange and my eyes were the color of frames. Everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"You-your hair," Ginny said. "It looks like it's on fire."

"What?" I said. Aunt Molly conjured up a mirror and handed it to me. I looked at it, and it did look like it was on fire.

"What's happening?" I asked, scared.

"Lana, listen," Uncle Arthur said. "You might be a Metamorphmagus."

"What's that?"

"It means that you have a rare gift that allows you to change your appearance at will. So try turning your hair pink. Just concentrate on the color pink." I concentrated really hard on pink. And suddenly, everyone gasped.

"It worked," Charlie said in shock.

From then on, I knew I was a Metamorphmagus. The way I liked my hair was magenta pink with blond streaks. One day, I changed my features to look like Ginny, and Aunt Molly said, "Ginny, I thought you were in your room."

I burst out laughing and changed back to myself. Aunt Molly nearly had a heart attack. "You are getting more like Fred and George every day."

One day, when I was 8, I met my best friends in the whole wide world: Juliet Blackshade and Twila Hart. Here's the story:

One day, in early September, after Bill, Charlie, and Percy already left for Hogwarts, Aunt Molly called for a family meeting.

We all gathered in the living room. I look over at Fred and George, they were whispering hurriedly together. I quickly said, "Hey guys!" They jumped and I started laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," they said, a little too quickly. I gave them a knowing look, and they said that they were planning a prank.

"On who?" I asked.

"Percy," Fred whispered.

"But he's not here," I sadi.

"It'll be during Christmas holidays," George whispered. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Ginny.

"Can you braid my hair?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, and I started to braid the ginger's hair. 5 minutes later, when I put a ponytail holder at the end of the ginger braid, Aunt Molly walked in and sat in her chair.

"What's up, Mum?" Ron asked her.

"Well, I realized that since you children haven't been educated yet, I thought that we could start homeschooling," she repliesd.

"Well, that sounds good," Ginny said, playing with her braid.

"And there's a new family that lives a mile down the road and they have a daughter Lana's age. And we'll also invite the youngest Hart," she finished.

"What?" I said. "We can't invite Twila 'Ugly-Face' Hart! She's so self-centered. One time, when we were degnomeing the garden, she was sunbathing and said, 'Oh look, the little Weasels are out doing work. We have house-elves for that.' For that, I aimed a gnome right for her face. Remember that guys?" I asked the twins. They burst out laughing.

"We have to, her parents work all the time and she stays home every day with only the house-elf for company. I asked her parents—"

"Probably made her stay out in the street," Fred mumbled.

"—and they said that they would like that."

"Was there anything else they said?" Ginny asked, knowing that the Harts despised blood-traitors.

"Oh! To make sure that we don't rub off on her. I don't know what that means," she said. But I knew what it meant: That they don't want our blood-traitor ideas to inspire her. "They will be here tomorrow. Be on your best behavior," she said, eyeing Fred and George.

The next day, Aunt Molly woke us up at six. In the morning! She said that the Harts and the Blackshades would Floo here at seven, so she had to make breakfast. She also told me that I would have to change my hair color, as it wouldn't make a good impression. So I quickly changed it to chocolate brown and wavy. I quickly ate my breakfast and went back upstairs to mine and Ginny's room to get changed.

I wore my flowery pink top with jean shorts and silver flip flops. Aunt Molly called us to come down, as the Blackshades and the Harts would be here any minute. I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

I waited for a couple of minutes before the fireplace flames turned green, and in the flames was a girl with light brown hair tied up in a ponytail, surrounded by two adults who looked like her.

"Hi," the woman said. "My name's Luna Blackshade, and this is my husband Ethan Blackshade, and our daughter, Juliet."

Juliet feebly waved. I bounded up to her and said, "Hi! I'm Lana Weasley. These are only some of my cousins. There's Fred and George, the twins, Ron, and Ginny."

She looked at her feet and mumbled, "Hi."

"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, that'll all change after a month. Soon, you'll be loud like me! Sorry!" I said, as she covered her ears. We talked, well, I talked, for a little bit while Aunt Molly talked to Mr. and Mrs. Blackshade.

Suddenly, the flames turned green again, and, this time, only one person came out. A girl with dirty blond hair with unnatural green streaks in it. Twila Hart. She just strutted out of the fireplace and walked over to us.

"Hi," Juliet mumbled to Twila. I just gave her a glare. She looked at me, confused.

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Blackshade walked over to Juliet and told her that they were leaving. Aunt Molly told me to show Juliet and Twila my room. I, grudgingly did as she told.

When I got to my room, I sat down on my bed and said to Twila, "Why are you here? You hate us."

"I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone, except my family. They are so pure-blood obsessed. I hate it," she said.

"Wait, so you don't _hate_ us?" I asked, confused.

"No. I'm pretty sure I already said that," she said.

"I have no idea what's going on here," Juliet said.

"Well, why do you pretend to hate us?" I asked, ignoring Juliet.

"Because if my family found out that I like Muggles, I would be kicked out of the family and have nowhere to go," she said. "And I would be disgraced."

"Well, you'll eventually have to tell them," Juliet said, finally catching on.

"I know, but I was going to wait until I go to Hogwarts," she said, starting to cry. I put a comforting arm around her.

"It's okay," I said. "Actually, I'm glad we're telling secrets, cuz I hate this hair color." I quickly changed it to my normal magenta and blond. They gasped. "Yeah, I'm a Metamorphmagus. Are you one too?" I asked Twila.

"No, I dyed my hair green, just to be rebellious," she said.

"I'm a werewolf," Juliet suddenly burst out.

"What?" Twila asked.

"My parents are werewolves, so me and my brothers are ones, too. I'm used to it, though. Now that they've invented the Wolfsbane Potion, I'm fine every full moon," she said. "Don't feel sorry for me. I just don't want to be one, but I have to get used to it. I'll have it until the day I die, unless someone invents something that helps cure it, which I doubt."

"Its okay, Jules," I said.

"Well, now that we've got everything off our chests, let's go downstairs," Twila said. "Is there any breakfast left, I'm starved."

"Well we made pancakes and eggs, simple breakfast," I said.

"_Simple_?" Juliet said. "A simple breakfast for me is toast without butter or anything."

On our way downstairs, we laughed and talked. When the rest of the family saw me laughing with Twila, they were confused, but I explained it too them later.

And, at the moment revealing our secrets, I knew that Twila, Juliet, and I were going to be best friends forever.

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 1. Next chapter will include some OC's and its about from when they get the Hogwarts letters to the Sorting.**

**So, remember, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Goin' to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Goin' to Hogwarts

**A/N: This chapter is from when they get their letters to when they get on the train. This chapter will also have some OC's in it. But only a handful.**

**P.S. ****Hey, guys. I'm really depressed right now. I have this app on my phone which lets me type documents and I had all my updates on it. I tried to see if I can transfer the documents to the computer which it said I could do, when I tried to do it, I accidentally deleted **_**all**_** of my documents. All of my hard work. I'm trying to see if I could recover it, I couldn't. I feel like I'm gonna cry right now. So, sorry if this chapter isn't as great, as I had the next update on my iPhone.**

**P.P.S. One of these lines is dedicated to Bookworm1355, my best friend. You know what line it is, Bookworm. Also, I need to give credit to Bookworm1355, who helped me out with some parts in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Nothing really exciting happened over the next couple of years. Homeschooling has been good, except that I hate studying. Also, Juliet, Twila and I have been closer than ever. So, let's fast-forward to the summer of 1981, when I got my letter. Here's the Hogwarts story:<p>

I got my letter on July 15 of that year. It was just a simple day. Ron and I have been waiting by the window every morning ever since Percy and the twins got back from last year. Ron was now waiting at the window, while I was eating my breakfast.

"Why aren't you looking?" Ron asked, just as I took a huge bite of bacon.

"Iwl cum ia a minu," I said, my mouth full of bacon. Ginny giggled next to me.

"Lana, don't talk with your mouth full," George said, teasing me. I stuck my tongue out after I finished swallowing.

Suddenly, a big pile of grey landed on my plate. "ERROL!" I exclaimed. "YOU RUINED MY BREAKFAST! THAT WAS MY BACON!"

"Wait," Ron said. "Before you murder him, look what's on his legs."

I did look at his legs, which carried 5 letters, all emblazoned with green ink. The first one was for Percy, then the twins, then Ron, and finally mine. I quickly grabbed mine and read the front of the envelope, which said:

Miss Alana K. Weasley

The Smallest Room

The Burrow

I was surprised that they even knew where I slept. After that, I took no time opening my letter. I read the first page of the letter, which said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I quickly took a spare bit of parchment, wrote my answer, which was yes, then sent Errol off with Ron's reply. I took out the other piece of parchment in the envelope, which said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

As I read the last sentence, I was disappointed, as I wanted to be on the Quidditch team that year, because one day I wanted to be on the Chudley Cannons, my favorite Quidditch team, Ron's was the same, although Ginny's was the Holyhead Harpies. But I'll get over it.

I quickly remembered about Twila and Juliet, so I said to Aunt Molly, "Aunt Molly, can I Floo Twila and Juliet to tell them about Hogwarts."

"Also, Mum," Ron said. "Can I have Scabbers as a pet?"

Ick, Scabbers. That ugly rat of Percy's. He is so weird. I have a weird feeling whenever I'm around him.

"Why would you want that? Percy still has him," Aunt Molly said, ignoring me.

"No, I don't, Mother," Percy said. "I'm giving up Scabbers as I am now a prefect." Aunt Molly stood in shock, then enveloped her son in a hug. I just decided to Floo my friends anyway.

I went over to the fireplace, looked inside the powder holder, and made a mental note to tell Aunt Molly that we need more when we got to Diagon Alley. Then I threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, yelled, "The Blackshade Residence!" and stepped through the flames.

I entered into the quaint living room of the Blackshades. It was like a normal living room except for the fact that the furniture was moving. I heard the faint sound of speech in the dining room. I dusted the soot off on the mat in front of the fireplace, then walked into the dining room.

"Juliet!" I called in a singsong voice. I heard another voice say the same thing. I turned around to see Twila come up behind me.

"Hey, Twi," I said, hugging her.

"Laney," she said, hugging me back.

"FRIENDS!" Juliet said, coming up. We hugged her too.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you guys in a month. It was torture!" Twila said.

"Now, to more important measures," I said. "Juliet's room." We all started walking up the stairs. Her room is on the top floor of the house, which is the third floor. On the second floor, I saw her two brothers, Justin and Gabriel, talking.

"Hi, Lana, Twila," they said at the same time. Typical twins.

"Gabe, Just," I replied. We continued to walk upstairs. When we got to her room, I immediately said, "I'm accepted into Hogwarts!" I showed them the letter. We all screamed girly screams and both of them said that they got in, also.

"Oh my God, I'm excited for you, Juliet," I said. "Especially since nobody in your family is a wizard."

"I know," she said. We talked about Hogwarts for about 15 minutes when I realized that I had to get back home. I told them that I had to go, and then I left.

I Flooed myself back to the Burrow and the rest of the day I was hyped up on Hogwarts, as Uncle Arthur put it.

On July 31st, after planning with Juliet and Twila, we decided to meet in Diagon Alley later that day. I quickly grabbed my list and gave it to Aunt Molly, who stashed it in her purse. We Flooed to Diagon Alley one by one, and we appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

We walked out into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, with all the colorfulness and magic. It was every little kid's dream. I quickly spotted Juliet with her parents, who were surprised at all the magic in one place.

"Hey Jules," I said.

"Hi, this place is amazing," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Well, we'd better get going, Lana," Aunt Molly said. "Luna, Ethan, would you like to join us?" They both nodded. And we headed out.

First, we stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes. Right outside was a big giant, who was accompanying a small boy with black hair. A couple seconds later, a boy with bleach blond hair came out and found his parents . . . who was talking to Twila's parents. I stepped up to Twila and said, "Who's that?"

"The Malfoys," she replied, sneering. "That's Draco, stupid git," she said, pointing to the boy who just came out of the robe shop. Uncle Arthur saw me talking to Twila and said, "C'mon Lana."

Draco's father said, "Weasley."

"Malfoy," Uncle Arthur replied. I could tell that this would last for a while, so Twila pulled me and Juliet into Madam Malkin's.

"Wait, Twi, I can't afford this," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll pay," Twila said, holding up a big bag of money. Suddenly, the Malfoy boy came back, grabbing his robes. Twila sneered at him, he sneered back.

After Malfoy left, a girl that looked our age with dark brown hair came in with a girl that could be her older sister. Madam Malkin came in and started fitting us. When she went in the back room, I started talking to the newcomer.

"Hi, I'm Lana Weasley," I said. "And these are my friends Twila Hart and Juliet Blackshade."

"Hi, Lana," the girl said. "I'm Jaeden Rodriguez, but everyone calls me Jae."

"Well, hi, Jae," Twila said. "Is that your older sister?"

"No, that's my aunt," Jae replied.

"Wow, your grandma must have had kids far apart," Juliet said.

"No, she's my older aunt," Jae replied.

"Oh, your mum had teenage pregnancy?" I asked. Jae nodded. Just then, Madam Malkin came back with our robes, then we paid, then we left. Before we left, I told Jae that we had to meet on the Hogwarts Express. She agreed. We said our goodbyes and left.

As we left, I accidentally ran into this boy who looked a year younger than me. "Sorry," I mumbled. I could hear his mom whispering to him as we left, "Matthew, watch where you are going next time."

For the next month, I was so bored, as I had nothing to do. The biggest excitement was that Twila came and stayed with us, because she told her parents that she was a blood traitor and they kicked her out. So, Twila was now a member of the Weasley family, which I was happy about, so I wasn't completely bored.

On September 1st, Twila and I woke up really early and wolfed down our breakfast, then went upstairs and talked excitedly for a couple hours until we left for King's Cross. We left in the flying Ford Anglia, which, sadly, didn't fly.

(**All parts in bold are in the book)**

When we got there, Aunt Molly said, "Always **packed with Muggles, of course**." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "**Now what's the platform number?**"

"**9 and ¾!"** Ginny exclaimed. "**Mum, can't I go . . ."**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." **Aunt Molly said. Percy ran towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, then disappeared. I already knew what to do.

**"Fred, you next," **Aunt Molly said.

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," **said Fred. It was obviously him.** "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell **_**I'm George?"**

**"Sorry, George, dear." **

"**Only joking, I am Fred," **saidFred**, and off he went. **George followed right after.

Suddenly, a black haired boy came up, and asked, "**Excuse me?"**

"**Hello, dear," **Aunt Molly **said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron**, Lana, and Twila's** new, too."**

**"Yes," said **the boy. **"The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —" **

"**How to get onto the platform?" **Aunt Molly **said kindly, and **he** nodded. **

"**Not to worry," **Aunt Molly** said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er — okay," said **the boy and off he went. He seemed hesitant, but he was fine after. After he left, Ron went, then Twila, then me, and finally Aunt Molly and Ginny.

Ron went off on the train while I tried to find Jae and/or Juliet. I finally found them talking near the door of the train.

"Hey, Jae," Twila and I said at the same time.

"Hey guys, ready to go to Hogwarts?" Jae asked.

"Of course!" we both exclaimed, then the four of us went off to start our new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta da! There it is! Now, review, or I'll hurt you. Just kidding! But review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts is Amazing

Chapter 3: Hogwarts is Officially Amazing

**A/N: Sorry about the rushing of the last chapter and grammar errors. It was just that it was 11:00 at night, I was getting tired, and I was really annoyed. So, yeah, hopefully, this chapter will be better.**

* * *

><p>As we walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, everyone was really excited and happy to be there. Suddenly, we saw this huge, hairy thing crawl out of one of the compartments. All of my friends screamed, but me. I looked inside the compartment and saw that the twins were in there.<p>

"FRED! GEORGE!" I screamed. "GET YOUR STINKIN' TARANTULA OUT OF HERE! IT'S SCARING MY FRIENDS!"

The twins came rushing out and Fred said, "It's not our tarantula. It's Lee Jordan's."

"Lee's, yours who cares?" I screamed. "My friends are probably scarred for life."

"It didn't do anything," George said.

"Yeah, but not everyone sees a giant, hairy tarantula come out of a train compartment, even in the Wizarding World!"

"C'mon, George," Fred said. "Let's get Crawlers back to Lee before Crawlers gets lonely."

"Crawlers?" Jae mouthed. I rolled my eyes, and we went on to find a compartment.

About halfway through the train, we saw an almost empty compartment. There was only one girl in it.

"It's almost empty," Juliet said, so we went inside.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi!" she said, enthusiastically. "I'm Katherine James, but everyone calls me Katie."

"Well, hi, Katie," Jae said. "I'm Jaeden Rodriguez, but you can call me Jae."

"I'm Lana Weasley," I said next. I didn't want to tell her my full name, because nobody, not even Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly, call me that.

"Hi, Katie," Juliet said. "I'm Juliet Blackshade."

"And I'm Twila Hart," Twila finished.

"So, can we sit here?" I asked.

"Sure, my brothers and sisters went off without me," she said. "I'm the youngest in the family and it sucks!"

"Don't worry," I said. "I live with my aunt and uncle and their children. At the house, we have 8 kids running around, including me. I'm the third youngest."

"Yeah," Twila said. "I'm the youngest of four, just like you, but I have one sister and two brothers."

"I'm the youngest of three," Juliet said. "Two teenage brothers, plus my mum and dad, plus me equals not pretty." We all laughed.

"So, you guys," Katie said, "what House do you want to be in?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" I exclaimed. "Just like my cousins and my parents. I think my parents were in Gryffindor."

"I bet I'm in Slytherin," Twila said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Have you heard of the Hart family?"

"The second highest pureblood obsessed family, below the Malfoys?" she said.

"Yep, that's us," Twila said. "All of us are in Slytherin, so, I bet you 5 Sickles that I'm in Slytherin, too. I do have all the traits of it: witty, cunning, sly, or so I think. I'm not sure."

"I don't know what House I'm going to be in," Juliet said. "I actually don't know any."

"How can you not—" Katie started, but she realized something. "Muggle-born?"

"Sorta," Juliet said. "My family isn't magical, but we know about the Wizarding World. We're werewolves. I'm actually the first in my family to be a witch."

"Cool," Katie said. "What about you, Jae?"

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Jae replied. "If not, Ravenclaw. I'd even take Hufflepuff over Slytherin!"

"Nice, me too," Katie said. "I'm either gonna be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, as that's what my whole family's in."

"Are they gonna kill you if you get into Gryffindor?" Jae asked jokingly.

"Probably," Katie replied.

"Oh, God," I said.

"So, what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Twila asked.

"Chudley Cannons!" I exclaimed.

"You know they're last in the league, right?" Jae said.

"I know, but they are awesome!" I exclaimed. "Not giving up after years of being last in the league. It warms my heart."

"It warms your heart?" Katie said. I nodded.

"Well, I like the Holyhead Harpies," Jae said.

"Me too!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're good, but the Ballycastle Bats are by far the best!" Twila said.

So, after about a 15 minute argument about that, we settled down and just talked about random stuff.

For the next 2 hours, we talked, laughed, and joked around until the sweet cart came.

"What would you like, dearies?" the kind-faced witch behind the cart asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I brought sandwiches." Yeah, I did, but I wouldn't eat them. Aunt Molly always packs me ham and cheese with Provolone cheese, which I don't like.

"Don't worry," Katie said. "It's on me."

"Ok," I said. "I'll have a pack of Drooble's, a pack of Licorice Wands, and a Chocolate Frog."

"I'll have Bertie Bott's and two Chocolate Frogs," Twila said.

"I'll have just two Chocolate Frogs," Juliet said.

"And I'll have a Licorice Wand and Bertie Bott's," Jae said.

"And I'll have just a pack of Drooble's," Katie said.

The sweet lady told her the amount of money and Katie paid it. After that, we sat back down and ate.

We ate our sweets the entire way there. We swapped Chocolate Frog cards, got hyper on candy, and we still had some left.

When we had about 15 minutes left of the ride, a boy came in. "Have any of you seen my toad?" he asked.

"No, we haven't," Jae said. "But we'll keep an eye out."

"Okay, thanks," he said, and he left. We decided to get changed into our robes after that, which took us about five minutes, so we continued pigging out on candy.

When there was five minutes left of the ride, a bushy-haired girl came in. "Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked.

"We already told the boy, no," I said.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll leave. At least you girls aren't as bad as this red-haired boy down a few compartments. Ronald Weasley, I think his name was. He was sitting with Harry Potter."

I gasped and so did Jae, Katie, and Twila. "_The_ Harry Potter," I said.

"Yes," she said. "I saw the scar and everything."

"Oh my God," I said. "My cousin, Ron Weasley is sitting with _the _Harry Potter. I need to ask him about everything as soon as we—" The train lurched to a sudden stop. "—Stop" I finished.

"Well, I'd better go," the girl said. "By the way, my name's Hermione Granger. And also, your cousin's weird. No offense or anything, but I don't think I'll ever be friends with him." And that was the first time I met Hermione Granger.

We quickly got out of the train. Well, as fast as we could when a lot of kids are trying to get out, also. As we finally got out, I was frantically searching for Ron. I saw him standing next to this giant man. Next to Ron was the boy that we helped get on the platform. He was Harry Potter. I felt like screaming, but I knew I couldn't.

I quickly said to my friends, "That's Harry Potter. The one standing next to the red head that's talking to the giant."

Katie started hyperventilating. "Breathe," I said.

"I'm just really excited," she replied.

I heard the giant call, "Firs' years. Firs' years over here! Only four to a boat!"

"No!" Juliet said. "There's five of us!"

"Don't worry, I'll go to another boat. Oh, how about this one," I said, pointing at the boat where my cousin sat with Harry Potter. Twila rolled her eyes at me.

"Nice subtleness," Jae yelled.

"Thanks!" I said as I got onto the boat.

"Hey, Ron," I said. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, sitting in the boat. "Well, too late, I already am. Hey, aren't you the kid we helped get on the platform?"

"Yeah," Harry Potter replied. His hair moved a little bit, just to show his scar.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Yes, yes I am. Now please don't announce my existence to the world!" he said.

"Okay," I replied. Then, Hermione Granger came up and sat in the boat. Ron groaned.

"Ronald!" I yelled. "Be nice to Hermione! She is so nice!"

"Yeah, nicely annoying," Ron said.

"Ron, that is not nice," I said as the boat started moving. "Hermione, he didn't mean it."

"I know," she replied. "Boys are stupid."

"I know!" I exclaimed.

After talking to Hermione for a while and the boys having their own separate conversation, we heard the giant say, "You'll be gettin' yer firs' sight of Hogwarts aroun' this corner."

When we turned the corner, we did indeed see Hogwarts and it was amazing! Like a dream!

So, after waiting anxiously, we finally arrived at Hogwarts. The giant, whose name is Hagrid, led us into a hall, where a teacher that looked like she would be strict, greeted us and told us what would be happening. We would be Sorted into Houses by the Sorting Hat. Oh, I am going to kill Fred, he was going on about a troll!

The strict teacher led us to the Great Hall, where we would be Sorted. We stood there awkwardly, looking at the Sorting Hat, for about five seconds. Then the Sorting Hat began singing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone in the Hall started clapping, so we started clapping, too.

Professor McGonagall told us that we would try on the Hat and then be Sorted into our Houses. The first person called went into Hufflepuff.

"Blackshade, Juliet!" called Professor McGonagall. Twila and I slightly pushed Juliet up.

She, nervously, put on the Hat, and, after a minute or so, it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Twila, Katie, Jae, and I clapped for her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

After about 5-10 minutes we waited in patience while other people were Sorted. After waiting those minutes, "Granger, Hermione!" was called.

Hermione nervously put on the Hat, and it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" I heard Ron groan and I tried to keep in a laugh.

After Hermione, "Hart, Twila!" was called. Twila walked up to the hat, proud and brave, not afraid at all. After she put on the Hat, there was about a two minute waiting period, then the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The next person was Katie. Her Sorting was short. She was in Gryffindor. She slightly cringed when she heard the last word, but she walked over to the table and sat down next to Twila.

We waited a couple of minutes, then "Potter, Harry!" was called out. Everyone started murmuring. Harry walked up to the Hat, and, after a half-minute period, it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" He proudly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to another Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan.

I could hear Fred and George chanting, "WE GOT POTTER!" I laughed at that.

Two more people went, then it was Jae's turn. She was slightly nervous as she walked up and put on the Hat. This one was a short Sorting. After about 10 seconds, the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" I, enthusiastically, clapped for her.

After a couple people, Professor McGonagall called out, "Weasley, Alana!" Ron looked confused as she called out my first name.

The Hat went over my eyes as it was put over my head.

"Ah! A Weasley! All of them are clear Gryffindors. But I'm not so sure about you."

"Just sort me!" I thought.

"Hm, courage, but you do have a ready mind, but—Ah! I know! GRYFFINDOR!"

I, excitedly, took off the hat and walked over to my friends, who clapped me on the back. Ron was next and he was also sorted into Gryffindor.

When he sat down, he asked me, "Ok, why is your name Alana?"

I did a face-palm. Oh, this boy is gonna be hard.


	4. Chapter 4: Ron is Pigging Out

Chapter 4: Ron is Pigging Out

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I had slight writer's block for this chapter, but here it is.**

**PS: I've had a recent obsession with AVPM/AVPS lately, so when I went to the store today, I saw Red Vines, and it was in the same package that Ron had in AVPS, so I thought in my head, "Red Vines. What the hell can't they do?" and "Does no one want a Red Vine? Has the world gone mad!" I asked my dad if I could have it, but he said no. :(**

* * *

><p>I sighed. "Okay, Ron, for the <em>last <em>time, when I told you my name, I said, 'Alana Weasley,' but I mumbled it, so you could only hear the, 'Lana,' part. Now, let's stop this discussion."

"Okay, I get it know, I think," Ron said.

"Thank God," I said.

Then, Dumbledore stood up, and he said a few words, which included, "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak." Odd, I know.

Suddenly, food appeared in front of us, and I saw Ron's mouth water. I faced Jae, Juliet, Twila, and Katie, and I rolled my eyes.

As soon as Ron saw the food, he grabbed handful after handful of food, and he started pigging out.

"What is wrong with your cousin?" Hermione asked me.

"He has the worst case of the Weasley Appetite out of all of my family," I said. "All of us Weasleys have larger than normal appetites, but he can stuff his face with food," I explained.

"Excuse me, can you pass the potatoes?" a fifth-year girl said.

"Sure," I said, and I grabbed the bowl and passed them to her. "Um, I have a question for you. Since you look older than me, can you tell me which classes are good?"

"Sure," she replied. "Well, for me Defense Against the Dark Arts if fun, and Transfiguration is slightly interesting, but History of Magic is the most boring, and Potions class is the worst."

"Thanks, my name is Lana Weasley," I said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alixa Wytther," Alixa replied.

"So, what year are you in?" I asked.

"Fifth year," she replied.

"Cool, isn't that the year that you take the O.W.L.s?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I'm kind of nervous," Alixa replied.

"My older cousin says that he's not worried," I said.

"What's his name?" Alixa asked.

"Percy Weasley."

"Oh, of course he's not. He's the best student in our grade, and he's a total git."

I snickered. "Of course he is."

I looked over to see that Ron was still stuffing his face, but he was now talking to a ghost.

"Oh my God, you're Nearly Headless Nick!" I exclaimed. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Thank you, my dear child, but I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," Nearly Headless Nick replied.

"Wait, how can he be _nearly_ headless?" Juliet wondered.

"Well, a very stupid axe-man used a blunt blade when he wanted to behead me, so he left about an inch of skin left on my head, so now it's like this," he said, pulling his left ear, showing how he can be nearly headless. Me and all of my friends groaned and looked away.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry," Jae and Katie said at the same time.

"You know, it's not technically possible to lose your appetite because of something," I replied. "Exhibit A." I pointed to Ron, who was _still_ pigging out. Seriously, I mean that boy never seems to have a "full" meter.

Suddenly, the food disappeared much to Ron's disappointment, but was replaced with dessert, which made Ron happy. As I grabbed a bowl of ice cream, everyone talked about their families.

The sandy-haired boy, Seamus Finnegan said that his dad was a Muggle and his mother was a witch, but he didn't tell her until after they were married. That should have been a shocker. Then the boy that kept losing his toad, Neville Longbottom, said that he grew up with his grandma, and his family didn't know that he was a wizard until he was 7. That was so sad.

"So, what's your family like, Alana?" Neville asked me.

"One, you can call me Lana, and two, my mum died when I was one year old, and my father was taken to Azkaban when I was six, so I lived with Ron and his family," I replied.

"How's your family, Katie?" Ron asked.

"Well, all of my family was in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so once they find out I'm in Gryffindor, they'll probably disown me," she said. "Otherwise, I have 2 older sisters and one older brother. They're really nice, but we fight like all siblings do."

"Now, a few words that I would like to say," Professor Dumbledore said. "First-years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. And second, the third-year corridor is now forbidden for all those who don't want to die a painful death." A few people laughed, but I knew that he was serious. "Now, off to bed. Pip pip."

"Alright, everyone follow me," Percy said. "Excuse me, _I'm a prefect_!"

I rolled my eyes as I stood between Jae and Twila. "Why is your cousin so weird?" Jae asked.

"Which one?"

"Percy," Jae said.

"Oh, he's always been that way. He thinks that he's always in charge and everything," I said. "He's been like that ever since I first met him."

"That's weird," Jae said.

We followed Percy down confusing corridors and up staircases that moved. Why is Hogwarts so confusing? Suddenly, we stopped at a painting of a fat lady.

"The password is 'Caput Draconis,'" Percy said to everyone.

I felt a tug at my sleeve, and I saw a guy that was about 5'5" and had black and blue hair.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I got lost on the way here, and do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who does," I said. "PERCY!"

"Yes, Alana?" he asked.

"This guy is lost," I said, pointing to the guy.

"Where do you need to go?" Percy asked.

"The Ravenclaw common room," he replied.

"And what's your name?" Percy asked.

"Max Woodson," Max replied.

"Okay, I'll take you there. Bradley," he said to a guy in his grade, "take the rest inside."

"Okay, girls dorms are on the left, boys on the right," Bradley said as he led us inside the common room. "Lights out by 11 PM on weekdays, but you can stay up later to study in the common room, but lights out by 1 AM on weekends. Now, tomorrow's a big day, so everyone go to bed!"

I climbed upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I laid down on my four-poster bed, and fell asleep instantly. I was going to stay up later, but I was too tired.

That night, I dreamed about me and my friends traveling into the Forbidden Forest and meeting a centaur. Weird, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's about it. This was mainly a filler chapter, but oh well. Again, sorry about the wait!**

**See you later!**


End file.
